Petits pois
by Tipitina
Summary: Une journée banale en apparence qui va devenir rapidement un cauchemar. oneshot


_Petits pois_

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : Totalement, irrémédiablement pointless, kawaii…(on se refait pas)

Disclamer : KKM ne m'appartient pas parce que sinon le scénar changerai un peu et ça s'appellerait le Maou Wolfram et son harem.

Notes : Un gros merci à Shakes pour sa béta !

L'été était arrivé à Shin Makoku. La chaleur était insupportable pour toute personne assez folle pour s'exposer au soleil ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Heureusement pour les habitants du royaume les maisons claires et les châteaux de pierres restaient frais quelque soit la saison.

« - Cette année risque d'être dur pour les cultures, fit remarquer Gunther à son roi.

« - Oui, il faudra remédier à ce problème dès l'automne. Pour le moment, les récoltes de Fructos du Nord suffiront à nous alimenter. "

Conrad sourit. Yuuri avait changé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde quelques cinq années auparavant. Le jeune Maou était un peu plus sérieux et un peu plus mûr quand il s'agissait de l'organisation du royaume mais toujours aussi insouciant et impulsif dans les autres cas.

Le roi soupira. Il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Les deux hommes le saluèrent avant de sortir. Yuuri leva les yeux et observa le trophée qui trônait au dessus de sa tête. La première coupe de baseball Mazoku avait vraiment été un succès. Les gens s'y étaient amusés et il avait déjà remarqué que beaucoup d'entre eux promettaient d'être doués. Ils avaient gagné l'année passée mais cette année, ils allaient devoir lutter.

Il sourit. Dans quelques jours son frère allait venir avec sa mère. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Il se leva de son siège et sortit du bureau juste au moment où Wolfram passait dans le couloir.

«

- Wolf ! Tu m'aurais presque fait peur.

- Idiot.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je vais voir Gwendal, il m'a fait appeler.

- Quelque chose de grave ? s'inquièta Yuuri.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée puisque je ne suis pas encore aller le voir.

- C'est vrai, répondit Yuuri avec un sourire un peu embarrassé, je peux t'accompagner ?

- Si tu veux. »

Yuuri se mit à marcher à ses côtés avec un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Leur relation s'était vraiment améliorée avec le temps. Il en était vraiment content. Maintenant il ne se plaignait plus de l'avoir collé à lui toute la nuit et s'amusait de ses crises de jalousie. Tous deux saluèrent Yozak qui venait vers eux.

«

- Ca va les jeunes ?

- Tu parles comme un vieillard, fit remarquer Yuuri.

- Hahahahaha, face à un gamin comme vous, Majesté, il faut bien. »

Yuuri était affligé, il n'était pas un gamin bon sang.

« - Wolfram, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est donc arrivé ? interrogea l'homme. »

Yuuri se tourna vers son fiancé et remarqa alors qu'il portait des pansements un peu partout, sur le cou, en dessous de son oreille, sur sa clavicule ou bien encore au bout des doigts. Un peu de couleur monta aux joues du blond qui seyait à merveille à son air renfrogné. Yuuri rit nerveusement. Il allait se faire tuer.

« - Oooh. Je vois, sourit Yozak avec malice. Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir mieux à faire, fit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu. »

Yuuri rit encore jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ne disparaisse et se tourna vers Wolfram avec inquiétude. Qu'allait-il lui faire en représailles ?

« - Tu me le payeras Yuuri. » grogna presque le blond.

Yuuri soupira de soulagement. Ca n'avait pas l'air trop sérieux. Il avait appris à reconnaître le degré des futures souffrances qui lui seraient infligés avec le temps. Et d'après cette tonalité, il ne risquait guère plus que du boudin de sa part pendant une nuit ou des « mauviettes » lancés avec une fréquence plus élevée. Rien d'insurmontable.

Pour l'instant.

Wolfram arrivait au bout de sa patience. Il allait le réduire en cendres. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées après Yozak avaient remis ça sur le tapis. Conrad s'était contenté d'un petit sourire amusé avant de partir. Ses propres hommes s'étaient presque jetés à ses pieds, trop inquiets que leur maître et idole ne soit trop gravement blessés. Trois d'entre eux s'étaient presque pendus à lui pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Eux aussi, il les aurait bien grillés. Et ce traître n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le regarder en riant.

Oui il n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant. Il était de plus en plus sur les nerfs, à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait s'il allait bien. Du « Wolfram-sama, vous êtes blessé ? » au « Vous allez bien Wolfram-sama ? » en passant par les regards inquiets ou entendus. Il ne le supporterait plus très longtemps.

Il entra dans le bureau de Gwendal, manquant de peu de démonter la porte de bois. Son frère le dévisagea mais n'ajouta rien. Son regard avait dû l'en dissuader. Il s'appuya sur le bureau lourdement ne prêtant aucune attention à Yuuri qui s'excusait de cette intrusion.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? » gronda Wolfram, de petites étincelles crépitant presque autour de lui.

Gwendal ne dit rien pendant une seconde, il n'avait pas souvent vu son petit frère dans un tel état.

« - Hubert et Nicolas partent en voyage de noces, Greta étant partie quelque jours chez Béatrice, il voudrait savoir s'ils peuvent nous confier Alexandre. »

D'un coup les étincelles disparurent et l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait autour de Wolfram disparut. Yuuri sourit. Wolfram adorait Alexandre même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« - Bien entendu. Nous n'allons pas le laisser sur le seuil du château, » répondit le jeune homme.

Le sourire intérieur de Gwendal s'agrandit. Il en était persuadé.

« - Alors c'est entendu. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Anissina qui portait un petit enfant de trois ans dans les bras. Il avait des cheveux auburn et de grands yeux gris clair. L'enfant sourit en grand en les apercevant. La jeune femme sourit et déposa le petit garçon à terre qui courut vers le blond.

« - Tonton Wolf ! »

Wolfram s'accroupit au sol et lui tendit les bras. Yuuri les regarda, attendri. Wolfram ferait une très bonne mère. Malgré ses grands airs, c'était une vraie mère poule par moment. Il se souvenait encore des remarques qu'il lui faisait à propos de Greta.

Wolfram était soudainement beaucoup plus calme et son sourire était radieux, Alexandre rit et Wolfram lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

« - Bon maintenant partez, j'ai encore du travail et soyez sages. »

Yuuri s'étrangla presque en entendant la remarque mais Wolfram n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Le petit garçon bavassant dans ses bras, le blond sortit. Yuuri le suivit encore sous le choc. Gwendal qui faisait des sous-entendus… il faudrait qu'il pense à raconter ça à Murata la semaine prochaine.

Yuuri regarda Wolfram amener Alexandre par la main jusqu'au bain.

« - Yuuri ! Surveille-le une minute. »

Le roi obéit sans brocher. Il aimait tout autant Alexandre que lui, mais le bambin avait définitivement jeté son dévolu sur son fiancé. C'était un rival contre lequel il ne pourrait pas se battre avant quelques années à cause du sang Mazoku qui coulait dans ses veines, Alexandre ne grandissait pas comme les humains.

Yuuri prit l'enfant dans ses bras et sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant toute la pièce. Leurs rires résonnèrent et Wolfram sortit de derrière le paravent, sa serviette autour de la taille. Les poings sur les hanches, le blond lança un regard désapprobateur aux deux gamins qui pataugeaient dans l'eau.

Il les rejoignit plus lentement et les défiait d'un regard de tenter de l'arroser. Alexander nagea maladroitement jusqu'à lui et s'accrocha à son cou. Wolfram sourit et le soutint d'un bras.

Yuuri lui sourit et ils se regardèrent tendrement sans un mot pendant qu'Alexandre jouait avec les cheveux humides et blonds.

«

- Dis… Tonton Wolfram !

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'as des petits pois partout ? Tu as la varicelle ? Et pourquoi Tonton Yuuri, est tout griffé dans le dos ? »

Yuuri s'étrangle pour la deuxième fois de la journée manquant de boire la tasse. Il émergea et regarda prudemment Wolf et se demandant encore comment fuir. L'eau autour de son fiancé allait se mettre à bouillir d'un instant à l'autre.

Avec précaution, Wolfram assit le petit garçon sur le rebord de la baignoire king size et lui dit avec une gentillesse forcée.

- Tu restes là bien gentiment, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de griller ton oncle royal et après on ira jouer.

- Yaaah ! cria l'enfant tout content.

Face au sourire féroce de Wolfram et à entendre les cris enjoués d'Alexandre, Yuuri en vint à souhaiter que l'eau l'aspire vers la terre. Prière qui ne fut pas exaucé mais qui fit éternuer Murata dans sa salle de classe.

OWARI

Le 10 juillet 2005


End file.
